Super Smash Bros Flashback
by fsaenz0125
Summary: How the series began back in April 1999. Rating will range from K to K plus if there some swearing and slapstick. Usually will feature commentaries/notes from the Smashers.
1. How It Began

Super Smash Bros. Flashback

Season 1: The Early Years (April 1999-Mid 2001)

Episode 1: How It Began

Smashers' notes: "Hey guys! Mario here. Some of the Smashers that were introduced in Melee and Brawl realize that they want to know what I and the other 11 smashers did back in 1999 when this SSB thing was started. So here is it and enjoy our first moment of the program."

Rated: K (Clean)

* * *

It was a normal day for the Nintendo stars. Someone was putting letter to homes such as Mario and Luigi's place, Hyrule, Yoshi's Island, Onett, Kanto, Pop Star, Jungle Japes, Zebes, Corneria, and Mute City. They all read:

"Dear 12 fighters,

If you're reading this, it's means that you are invited to some project here in San Diego, CA. Come to see for yourself. It is gonna be interesting and awesome.

From someone 04/26/99"

So those 12 people came to San Diego.

There were a giant floating hand, greeting them.

"Hey people!" he said.

"Um, hey," said they all replied.

"Do you know why I sent ya here?" asked the hand.

"Because there's something important," replied Mario.

"Exactly. You all are gonna be in a Nintendo program."

"What's the name?" asked Link.

"This shall be interesting," said Luigi, excited.

"You are gonna be in Super Smash Bros!" replied the hand.

"Really? We're gonna be a family?" asked Kirby.

"Smashers' note=Kirby: Back then, my voice was high up until 2004...then I started acting more mature."

"But we got 2 girls," said Samus.

"SN=Samus: For 1999 to mid 2001, subtitles were shown everytime I talked."

"Well, yeah. If is called Super Smash Bros., I'm fine with the girls," said the hand.

"That's awesome! Let's hope more girls in the future," said Luigi.

"OK, now I'm gonna let you guys meet each other," said the hand as he floats away.

"What ya gonna do?" asked Link.

"I'm gonna check your info," replied the hand.

While the hand is gone, the Smashers greeted each other.

"Hi, we're the Mario Bros. I'm Luigi, and this is Mario," said Luigi.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Link. Let's hope we be best friends," said Link.

"Hey, Link. Name's Yoshi, Mario and Luigi's friends," said Yoshi, introducing Link.

"Don't forgot me. Donkey Kong," said the ape.

"Hi Yoshi," said Kirby.

"Oh, hey Kirby," said Yoshi.

"You know my name."

"That is because I'm your idol. Let be friends, shall we?"

"Sure thing...and we can later become BF."

"A bounty hunter? You're really one?" asked Samus.

"Heck yeah. I'm also a racer," said Capt. Falcon.

"That is nice. I'm Samus. What your name?"

"Everyone, I'm Douglas Jay."

"Hey Douglas." they all said.

"Thanks, but they called me Capt. Falcon."

"So, did you guys introduce?" asked the hand.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Great, people. Here's your new demonym. You'll be known as Smashers," said the hand.

"Cool name, hand," said Mario.

"Agreed. What is your name by the way?" asked Luigi.

"Glad you asked Luigi. While I know y'all names, here's mine. I'm Master Hand, leader of this program," said the hand.

"Whoa, I always knew you're the Master of this," said Donkey Kong.

"Me too. You seem to act like a parent to us," said Fox.

"Heh heh. But anyway, I'm glad I could meet you guys," said Master Hand.

"Are we going somewhere?" asked Ness.

"Oh yeah. We are going to this place where you are going to sign your name," replied Master Hand.

"Uh, for what?" asked Yoshi.

"So that you can be involved of this for the next few decades," said Master Hand.

The Smashers went to a signing place. Then, they signed their full name with their age of birth.

Smashers' notes: It's private. Don't look at our secret names!

That took 20 minutes to get all their stuffs down. Now they are with Master Hand, who is flying on a bus.

"So where are we going?" asked Mario.

"You'll see, to a new home," replied Master Hand.

The Smashers look excited.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Smashers' notes...

Link: There you have it everyone. Our first day of Super Smash Bros.


	2. Smash City, Home

Chapter 2: Smash City, Home

**Smashers' notes: Link here...OK, so this is where we get our new home...Smash City.**

Rated K (Clean)

* * *

"So Master Hand are we gonna have a new home?" asked Mario.

"Yes sir we are," replied the hand.

"Wow, this is awesome," said Donkey Kong. "I wonder how it'll look like."

"Most likely a big house," said Fox.

**SN-Fox: I'll be right in a couple minutes.**

**SN-Link: How smart of you.**

The Smashers are on a trip to their home...for at least 40 miles.

After that trip, they arrived at their new home.

"Wait, this is our new home?" asked Yoshi.

"Of course it is. Why do you asked?" said Master Hand.

"Because it's deserted," said Link.

"Oh, don't worry, Smashers. We'll gonna create a new city by making some stuffs here," said Master Hand.

The Smashers are ready to build some building and houses for the city.

This took them 4 hours to have to made.

A view of the city is shown.

**SN-Mario: Smash City was born.**

"There she is, people. Our new city," said Master Hand. "Whatcha wanna call it?"

"Since we're Smashers, let's name it Smash City," said Mario.

"Brilliant idea, Mario," said Link.

"Yep, we hereby name it Smash City," said Master Hand.

"It's awesome! I'm glad we're gonna live in this-a-city," said Luigi.

"But where is our house?" asked Kirby.

"Well, we are actually going there, Let's take you all to your new home," said Master Hand.

5 minutes later...this is a view of the Smashers' home.

"It's looked like a mansion," said Link.

"It is a mansion. Of course, the name of our new house is called Smash Mansion," said Master Hand.

"Wow," said Luigi. "Can we-a-tour?"

"Sure is, Luigi. Let's go to your new place," said the hand.

The Smash Mansion is a huge house with just one floor.

The enterance of the mansion is the office which is left next to it.'

"So this is where you work?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, I am," replied the hand.

**SN-Luigi: It said here that Master Hand's office used to be in front of the enterance until 2001 when it got a new look.**

**SN-Mario: And that's why the place looks different back then.**

"Now, what's next?" asked Yoshi.

"I think that is obviously the living room," said Ness.

"Uh huh. It is, there's a TV," said Mario.

"Now the right to the living room is a kitchen," said Master Hand. "Left of it is the hall where you all are gonna sleep in."

"I'm liking this so far," said Capt. Falcon.

"Heh, why the kitchen is so unusually small?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I don't know why. There's only 13 of us," said Master Hand.

"Now, the halls are where we're having room, eh?" said Link.

"Yes Link these are your rooms," said Master Hand. "I'm gonna list you all by room order..."

**SN-Master Hand: Room 1: Mario and Luigi**

**Room 2: Donkey Kong and Yoshi**

**Room 3: Link and Kirby**

**Room 4: Pikachu and Jigglypuff**

**Room 5: Fox and Samus**

**Room 6: Capt. Falcon and Ness**

The rooms were in like this:

5 6

3 4

1 2

"So that's it for the tour," said Mario.

"Yeah, this place is big and all, but it's small at first. Hopefully we get more than 12 new smashers in the next couple years," said Master Hand. "So as of right now, you all get some time together...before next work."

He floated away to his office.

"I wonder what will we do next week," said Luigi.

"I don't know, but I quickly heard he said it'll be special," said Fox.

"But either way, I cannot wait," said Luigi.

The Smashers continue to has some free time until then...

* * *

**Smashers' notes: Find out next chapter. It'll be the start of our tradition here in Smash. -Mario**


	3. The Fight Begins

Chapter 3: The Fight Begins

**Smashers notes: Hey all this is Master Hand. Here is the story that the Smashers started fighting...which is a tradition for the Super Smash Bros. Hope you like it.**

Rated T (Violence is moderate here)

* * *

It is that start of the traditional called...

"Fight!" said Master Hand.

"Huh?" the Smashers are clueless about it.

"Smashers, please, let me say it again: FIGHT!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you forgot to explain it to us," said Link.

"Oh, yeah..." said Master Hand.

"Yea, what we will we do in today?" asked Yoshi.

"OK, you all are gonna fight each other, just like in that game with us," explained Master Hand.

"Oh yeah, I get it..." said Donkey Kong.

"From that Super Smash Bros. game," said Fox.

"So what are you waiting for? Fight and pick a stage..." said Master Hand.

"What about me and Link will do the fighting and the rest of you will fight?" asked Mario.

"Yes, sure...Ok, you guys are ready?"

They nodded.

"FIGHT!"

The fighting has begun. Mario and Link are having a battle at the castle.

"This is my friend's castle," said Mario.

"Wow, that's nice," said Link.

Mario and Link battled for 2 minutes...each of them grab the items.

After the match, Mario has 3 KOs, while Link has 2.

So Mario is the winner.

"Who won?" asked Luigi.

"I did, Luigi, on the first match of the project," said Mario.

"OK, now, who's next?" asked Master Hand.

Kirby and Jigglypuff raised their hands.

"Wow, those two are alike," said Ness.

Pikachu replied by saying I know.

Kirby and Jigglypuff use very similar attacks. They both has extra jumps.

But then Kirby copies Jigglypuff's attack in which he uses her pound attack.

"This move is worthless," said Kirby.

Instead of that, Kirby uses stone. Jigglypuff is hit bit time.

1 and a half minute later, Kirby won the match. Jigglypuff has no KOs at all...but Kirby self destructs himself once.

"Wow, Kirby, you're really strong," said Link.

"Yep, I'll get stronger like in the next decade," said Kirby.

Third match was Luigi vs. Ness.

"Uh, against an adult? I'm not ready for this," said Ness.

"Practice your moves just like you did earlier," said master Hand.

Ness tries his best. It went a little better than it expected but still he got beaten.

Luigi won the match for 3 kos. Ness got a couple kos.

"You did good," said Fox.

"Thanks, fox," said Ness.

"Great job Luigi! I knew you'd be strong like me," said Mario.

"Next up...Samus vs. Fox..." said Master Hand.

Both Samus and Fox has two things in common. They has gun and they're not as popular as the other players. But they are a little more popular than Falcon and Ness.

Their attacks are moderate but not that strong.

After that match, Fox won. He is a little stronger than Samus.

KOs/Falls: 3-Fox;2-Samus

Next, Pikachu and Donkey Kongl...

"Pika pika," said Pikachu transating that he's nervous.

"Jiggly jiggly," said Jigglypuff, meaning he have no worry.

Pikachu and Donkey Kong battle each other. It was so so. Donkey Kong beat Pikachu brutually. But Pikachu still has his chance to KO.

He did with a hammer. Donkey Kong cried out his name and said that he's lucky.

1 minute left...the match is going very well for Pikachu.

A few items fell down so they use them.

Pikachu of course got the Pokeballs...while Donkey Kong got the starman.

"Pika pika pika!" said Pikachu annoyed...transation lucky ape.

This result Donkey Kong to wins by three KOS. While Pikachu's kos number is two.

Last match was Yoshi against Link.

"At last," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," said Link.

They fought at Yoshi's island.

For 2 minutes, they just pick up Pokeball and some other item in order to win.

After that, the match was over...but they got the same score...

Link and Yoshi both win.

The battle was over for the day.

"Aah, what a day we had," said Luigi.

"Yep, you all has a great battle today. Now for tomorrow or maybe in a couple days," said Master Hand, "beware...I'm going after you."

"Really?" asked Ness.

"Yeah really. Go to the training mode the next day, then the day after, prepare for the master battle."

"Eh, hope it's not brutal," said Capt. Falcon.

The Smashers continue their activity and await for the next day.

* * *

The end... Now here's Master Hand again.

**Master Hand: Next story will take place after this one. It'll be features me as a villian.**


	4. Master Takes Over

Chapter 4: Master Takes Over

**Master Hand's note: I'll play a villainous role in this one. Hope you like cause I'll be so evil.**

Rated K plus/T for any violence/action scenes

* * *

The day has come. The Smashers are preparing for that battle.

The battle that Master Hand was talking about.

He told them that they have to embark on an adventure to defeat some Nintendo enemies.

Then after those, Master Hand's self will be there, all evil.

So the quest has begun.

"Alright, Smashers, go and after you're done you'll meet me!" commanded the hand.

Mario, Luigi, Link, and the others are at Mushroom Kingdom.

Technically, they're playing it in an old fashion way.

"Wow, this does looks like your old games," said Link.

"We know," chuckled Luigi.

As they continued, they enter-counter some enemies.

"There's a goomba and koopa everyone. Let's kill it," said Mario.

The Smashers jumped on them in which that's the only way to do so.

Then some mushroom appeared.

"What does it do?" asked Link.

"Those things make you grow larger," said Luigi.

"And don't touch the enemies, they will screw you up," said Mario.

They continued the first quest for another 65 seconds.

None of them didn't die.

Second quest, was the Hyrule Underground.

"Oh, I remembered this place," said Link. "Those creeps tooke my sword once."

"Ahh! An octupus, kill them Link!" yelled Kirby.

Link attacked those creatures known as Octark.

Then those hideous creatures popped out.

"AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Fox.

"It's no big deal," said Link as killing the weirdos known as Like Like.

"But they're so ugly," said Fox.

"Worst Nintendo villian ever. Enough said," said Kirby.

"Don't worry Kirby. You're not alone. I hate them, too," said Ness.

"Just in case those guys creep me out again, I'm going blast them," said Fox.

"So, Link, what exactly should we do in here?" asked Mario.

"We must reach to the goal that has a triforce on it," said Link.

"Oh, I remember, those triangle things," said Mario.

"Hey, great job with that. You must has been playing my games, eh?" asked Link.

Mario nodded meaning he is obviously with the question.

They are actually close to the goal.

3 more miles...they made it.

Then the Smashers are at the third area (and last before Master Hand).

They are familar with the place.

"Kirby, I knew this place. It's Dreamland," said Luigi.

"Wow, thanks, Luigi," said Kirby. "By the way we have to do the usual stuffs."

They all encounter some enemies from the Kirby series.

The Smashers defeat them while Kirby does his copy abilities.

This area took them around three minutes to finish.

"That area was such easiness," said Fox.

"I know, that tree isn't there at all," said Kirby.

Now the Smashers are in the last area.

"Where are we?" asked Ness.

Master Hand came.

"(evil laughter) Prepare to fight, Smashers! Or die..."

The music started playing and it is a fast heavy metal song.

The Smashers battle against him while his health meter is down to 200 HP.

"I hope this is not hard," said Capt. Falcon. "I'm really showing my moves lately."

Just then, Samus had already been knocked out of the stage.

The other smashers decide to take it up a notch.

3 more smashers has been knocked out while Master Hand already had 100 HP left.

They quickly attacked as fast they can but another3 more KO'ed.

23 HP left...the other 6 are almost there.

One more KOs, and then Master Hand is defeated by Donkey Kong.

"Wow, DK," said Master Hand. "You were way strong to defeat me."

"Darn straight I was," said Donkey Kong.

They all laughed.

Samus, the only one not laughing, feels dizzy.

Later, at the kitchen.

"Boy, what an adventure we had." said Mario.

"Yep, let's call it a break," said Luigi.

"Say, Master, can we have some free time later this year?" asked Link.

"Yeah sure when I'm not along," said Master Hand.

"Nice suggestion," said Yoshi. "I can't wait to let the time fly and enjoy our times."

"Seriously, you will?" asked Master Hand.

"Well, yeah," said Fox. "I mean, we're all pretty much exhausted."

"OK, Smashers, that is deal," said Master Hand.

They then continue eating dinner.

* * *

**Master Hand's note: That was a wrap. Next two story will involve the Smashers' free time while I am away.**


	5. A Day in the Beach

Chapter 5: A Day in the Beach

**Link's note: Hey y'all. We're remembering our first free day at Smash. And it's finally here. This is during the summer of 1999.**

Rated K+ to T (TV-PG-L with mild language)

* * *

The Smashers are finally having their first free day at SSB...a day in the beach.

"There is it, people, the place we're gonna have fun on," said Mario.

"You betcha. Today will be exciting," said Luigi.

"Yeah, I'm so glad our boss let us has free time," said Link.

"Say, what's the beach's name?" asked Kirby.

"It is called the Lagoon Smash," said Falcon, answering the question.

"Wow, really? I could meet some chicks," said Fox.

"Amen," said Pikachu clearing throat.

"No, that's too weird," said Yoshi.

"Right, let's just go," said Fox.

The Smashers has came across Lagoon Smash.

"So now that we has our swimming trunks, should one of one go to the water?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah, if you want to," replied Mario.

6 of the smashers went to the lagoon.

The others were watching them while a couple were making sand castle.

"Hey, Mario, what do you think of our castle?" asked Luigi.

"You and Fox has an awesome castle. Please make it bigger," said Mario.

"Thanks, we're working on it," said Luigi.

"Come on, boys! The wave is on," said Capt. Falcon.

"We're trying, but I has a big problem. I suck at this!" said Kirby.

"Me too!" said Yoshi.

They both drowned.

Capt. Falcon gasped.

"Kirby, Yoshi!" said Ness.

"Oh my god, you guys are dead!" said Mario.

"No, we're not," said Yoshi.

Mario sighs in relief.

"We were dead for 20 seconds," said Kirby.

"Well, let me fake do it," said Capt. Falcon.

"OK, but be careful," said Link.

Capt. Falcon is surfing and eventually fell off.

"Please, everyone. This is getting too damn old. Let's do some fun stuffs," said Mario.

"Look, Mario, it's done," said Luigi.

"Wow, Luigi, that's awesome," said Link.

"What is it?" asked Yoshi.

"A big castle..." replied Fox.

But then the waves then and destroyed their castle.

"Aw damn it..." they said.

"Sucks that you castle is destroyed," said Mario.

"Yeah how come those two are over there?" asked Luigi.

"Because they are not close to the waves," said Link.

"OK, let's go make castles over there," said Fox.

"While you boys do that, we're going surfing," said Mario.

Mario, Capt. Falcon, Pikachu, and Yoshi are going surfing against a big (not really) wave.

All of them did well and didn't fell off like last time.

"Ahh, that was awesome," said Capt. Falcon. "Wonder where the others?"

Ness, Samus, and Jigglypuff are just standing there.

"I am not a beach person," said Ness, bored.

"Same as us," said Samus.

"So what you girls wanna do next?" asked Ness.

"Let's just go wait over there," said Samus.

Ness, Samus, and Jigglypuff went to a hotel to stay for awhile.

For the next hour, the other smashers continue to have fun until they worn out.

"OK, everyone, I think it's time!" said Mario.

All the smashers approach to the bus but notice something.

"Uh, where's Samus, Ness, and Jigglypuff?" asked Link.

"I heard that they got bored so they stayed over there," replied Fox.

"Hey, you guys ready?" asked Kirby.

"Oh, we are, finally," said Samus.

The Smashers left the beach.

"Ah, that's was-a-great, time-a, wasn't it?" asked Luigi.

"Hell yeah...it sure was." said Mario.

The Smashers went back to their home.

* * *

Smashers notes

**Link: Did you all love it? Well, I did. One of the best times before I met more friends.**

**Mario: Yeah, I agreed. It may be slow moving for the author to make this, but we all had fun during our free time.**

***ding***

**Luigi: *gasps* A fan mail! What it about?**

**Link: It read as When the next classic story you guys gonna tell?**

**Mario: Glad you asked fan. Well, sadly, Felix got two choices.**

**Luigi: The next one will be either Halloween or Brother Day.**

**Link: It depends on Felix's schedule.**

**Mario: Well, I think that's enough note for one story. See ya!**

**Luigi: Wait, wait, Mario. One more reply...the reviewer said the author needs more details and character's personality.**

**Link: Wow, a basher...but not really.**

**Mario: To answer your review, fsaenz0125 will try harder and try to make these story much detailed and longer. He promises. OK, now, bye!**


	6. Halloween

Chapter 6: Halloween

**Smashers' notes (this time, Kirby)**

**Kirby: Hi! Kirby here. Well, this user promised to make more details and personality. We'll find out by reading this story. But it will not come out until Halloween. Otherwise, the author is going to improve this.**

Rated T for L (language) and V (violence). Content are moderate.

* * *

It was a nice evening at Smash City.

Before trick or treating tradition comes in awhile...

The 12 Smashers and Master Hand are ready to put the Halloween stuffs in their place.

"Ok, everyone, are the decorations are in place?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said the Smashers.

"Good, cause tomorrow your first Halloween here might be excellent," said Master Hand.

"Yeah and I hope we can remember it from years later," said Link.

"That reminds me. You all bought some costume?" asked Master Hand.

"Aw, crap, we forgot," said Mario. "Can we just go this place?"

"Well, sure, you can all go buy your costume at the very last minute," said Master Hand.

The Smashers went to this store called the Hall-o-ween which is opened during Halloween week.

"Why did the rest of you told us we needed costume for this?" asked Fox, a little annoyed.

"Because our butts are so lazy and didn't even bother to buy them," replied Luigi.

"But which are you all going to wear?" asked Fox.

"That's easy, I wanna dress as you," said Mario.

"And I'd like be as Duckman," said Luigi.

"I don't watched that show," said Capt Falcon.

"Me neither. It's not for me," said Ness.

"Well, I am Frankenstein people!" said Link with an evil laugh.

"Good one man! Mine is a vampire," said Kirby.

"With fangs?" asked Link.

"Damn right!" replied Kirby (Kirby: One of the very first time I cussed)**  
**

"And I am a bat," said Yoshi with wings at his costume.

"Why couldn't you chose Batman?' asked Kirby.

"There were none and besides I am too short," said Yoshi.

"Well, let's go buy the costume and then our first Halloween begins," said Mario.

A few minutes later...the Smashers were in the costumes they wanted to be...

Expect Falcon who wanted to be a muscular character. Instead he got a werewolf.

"This is why Halloween sucks. I'm no good at getting the right costume," said Capt Falcon.

"I think you're kinda hot," said Samus.

"Oh shut up," said Capt Falcon.

"I'm not into Halloween that much either," said Ness.

"Pika pika...(So do I)," said Pikachu.

"Well, I think this is a fun holiday to celebrate," said Fox.

"Yeah and it it actually fun because we dress up," Link voicing his opinion. "Besides no one made fun of my costumes at all."

"Uh huh, those two are right. Whether we like Halloween or not, we have to celebrate it anyway. Let's go already Smashers," said Mario.

Scene changes...the narrator begin to speak...

"The Smashers had started their very first Halloween trick or treating tradition together. Watch them as they enjoy this tradition."

"OK, first things first, we need to buy candies," said Luigi.

"Uh, Luigi, the people at the house gave us candies. We need a jack-o-latern like candy box," said Mario.

"Oh darn it, I forgot about it again," said Luigi.

"So, without any further ado, the Smashers bought the candy boxes so that they store their candies."

At their first stop...

"Happy Halloween!" said the twelve Smashers.

"You all too. Now here's your candies," said the kid #1.

"Thanks!" the Smashers said.

"Your welcome. Have a great Halloween."

*Translation to their second house*

Mario knocked the the door of a two story house.

"Hey kids. You're here from trick or treating?" asked a man in a soft voice.

"Yes sire," said Mario.

"Well, I only got like 15 left so you all can the last one," said the man.

"Wow thanks," said Fox.

"No problem. Enjoy," said the man as he closed the door.

While they left, three boys knocked on the door.

"Hello anyone there?" asked the first boy.

"We're here for some candies," said the second boy.

"Sorry I ran out. Try across the street," said the man.

"Damn it! This is the third time in a row," said the third boy.

"Yeah come on let's go across the street. It's our only hope," said the first boy.

The Smashers' third house. This time an old lady live in it.

"Hello men and some kids. Would you like some sweet candies?" she asked.

"Oh my god I would love to," said Ness.

"Well here it is," said the old lady. "Happy trick or treating."

"Wow I gotta say Halloween had been enjoyable so far," said Capt Falcon.

"Same here," said Ness. "I think we are going to get used to this."

Begin a montage of the Smashers continuing trick or treating.

It lasted a total of 8 more houses.

Then they are on their last house of the day. It was already 11 o'clock at night.

"Let's hope this last house will has great candy," said Fox.

"And no scary stuffs," said Luigi hoping.

They nervously knock the door.

"Who it is?" asked someone.

"We're trick or treaters," replied Link.

"And since this is our last stop would you give us some candy?" asked Ness.

"Yeah please?" commanded Fox.

"I don't know. All of you love to eat candies on Halloween?" asked the man with a bit of grumpy personality.

"Yes just give us the dang candies already!" said Link. "Let get this crap done already."

"Uh there's a problem buddy?" asked the grumpy man.

"Nothing, just give us the candies and we'll leave you alone," said the Link.

"Uh, honey, we have a problem," the man called out his wife.

"We? What the hell's going on?" asked Mario.

"Well it's looks like your friend is having some payback," said the grumpy man.

"What did I do?" asked Link.

"You are going say sorry or your friends will be trapped with us forever!" grumpy replied, then laughed evilly.

"Oh hell no! My friends will not be with you," said Link.

"Yeah show him," said Mario.

"Fine then your friends are stuck here forever," said the grumpy man with an evil laugh again.

"Link link help!" Kirby cried.

"We shouldn't have gotten this mess because of you!" said Ness.'

"Thanks for screwing my least favorite holiday even more!" said Capt Falcon.

"Look, Smashers, as well as you, man, I'm sorry, ok, forgive me?" asked Link.

The Smashers forgave Link but the man is still upset.

"Honey what are you waiting for? Shoot this jerk!"

"I'm on it," his wife said.

"Oh come on, two people," said Link.

"Link use your sword...it's the only hope," said Mario.

But once he unleashed his sword the couple unleashed ghosts.

The fight begins and honestly it was very difficult to get to it through.

After 8 minutes of fighting, they are always scratched but the couples are about to be killed.

"Alright man we surrender, but please kill us. It suck to be dead on Halloween," said the grumpy man.

"Alright fine but if we get to see each other again, let's just ignore," said Link.

"Deal (few minutes later) okay as your gift here's your candies. Happy Halloween and sorry again..." the man said.

"Phew I am glad that's over with," said Luigi.

"Me too... I was dying of boredom out there," said Fox.

"Well honestly this holiday still stinks. I hope for a better Halloween next time," said Capt Falcon.

"Well we tried. Wonder what Master's doing?" asked Link.

Meanwhile Master Hand was already asleep then he woke up.

"Huh who's there? Oh they're still not here (sighs)..."

* * *

**Link: Lesson of the story: Never trash talk someone just because you're in a rush. When that happen during this time it made me hate Halloween until out next memorable one. Wait for next Halloween so that we can bring more nostalgic Halloween moments.**

**Kirby: And we already know who like and don't like Halloween...**

**Link and Kirby: Good night folks. Tune in another nostalgic story.**


	7. First Christmas

Chapter 7: First Christmas

**Smashers' notes: Master Hand here...on this nostalgic story we'll talk about our first Christmas at Smash. It is not adventurous but it somewhat entertaining. Features clean content.**

* * *

**To start this, let's go to December 24th...  
**

It was somewhat Christmas time (both December 24 and 25) at Smash City and it celebrate their first Christmas.

The city, while it is still a town, at only 500 people, is ready for the holiday season.

There's already everything ready for Christmas including the Smash Mansion.

"Alright, folks, is that everything for our first holiday season?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes sir," Mario replied, saluting.

"Uh huh..." Yoshi replied as well.

"(nods) Nothing pending," said Link.

"Alright, good. Cause, people, our first Christmas is gonna be remembered forever."

"Yeah I hope everything is smooth sailing," said Luigi.

"So I want you all do me one more flavor," said the hand.

"Another property?" asked Kirby.

"No Kirby," replied MH.

"Well thanks gosh. What is it this time?" asked Kirby.

"Well I want you folks to buy some Christmas food and it is jolly holiday," said Master Hand.

"Alright, what the heck, let's go some buy them," said Mario.

Snowflake translation to the Smashers going to a store which was the only convenient store in the city.

Christmas music was playing in the background, there's Santa and Frosty on outside as well as the lights.

"Excuse me, but are you still open?" asked Link. We're in another last minute shopping,"

"Yeah, we got an hour left till it closes. Go ahead. Buy something for you family," replied the cashier.

"So which are the Christmas foods?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"They're usually have ginger integration and they are found over there," replied Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh, those type of food my favorite," Kirby was excited to have some Christmas themed foods.

"Ok, so we're gonna buy ginger bread, cookies, canes, marshmallows, you name it," said Mario.

"So that means all the Christmas foods?" asked Luigi.

"Uh huh and it is gonna be like our old traditions. Right fellas?"

"No not really," said Link.

"Huh what did you mean?" asked Luigi/

"Mine is repetive as heck; helping Zelda to make sure Ganondorf is isn't at Hyrule during Christmastime."

Kirby stated: "Christmas doesn't exist in Pop Star."

Yoshi: "Neither does my world."

"Well, I do have similar traditions like you and your green brother does," said Ness.

"Yeah the same thing to me," replied Capt Falcon.

"Alright, well, tonight, you all will hear the true meaning about the holiday," said Mario.

After they brought the Christmas food, the Smashers are ready for Christmas.

Around 7 PM, they ate those foods as well pies and chickens.

Then a few hours later it was time to sing some Christmas tunes.

"So which one of you have written some of the holiday songs?" asked Master Hand.

"Not a surprise - it's me," said Fox.

"Wow, thanks Fox. I didn't know you were great songwriting," said Master Hand.

"Mm hmm. And we're gonna sing these together,: said Fox.

"OK, Smashers, the moment you been waiting for - you're gonna sing," said Master Hand.

"let's start with the True Meaning of Christmas," said Fox.

"Yes that's the song I'm looking for," said Link.

Fox: "Well, you are gonna find out already...let's sing! (Note: I tried the best i could do, I didn't rhyme that much)"

**Song: **True Meaning of Christmas

**Writer: **Fox McCloud

**Instruments:** Guitar and Soft Synth FX

**Genre**: Pop Rock

_Today is Christmas time_

_Everyone know what that means?_

_It's Christmas already!_

_(guitar plays)_

_Fox: We're gonna have some cookies_

_And even from those rookies (neighbors peak)_

_We also wanna know about Christmas_

_Well I'll show you_

_The true meaning of Christmas_

_Is to be nice_

_Or else you'll be covered in ice_

_Master Hand: Don't you meant coal_

_Fox: Right_

_If Santa catches you bad_

_You'll be in the naughty list_

_So everyone with me_

_Smashers: You better be good_

_You better not do something bad'_

_Cause Santa is watching you_

_And your Christmas will be screwed_

_We already know the true meaning of Christmas now_

_Now we're waiting to open our gifts_

_And remember this day in the future_

_(song ends)_

"That was beautiful Fox," said Master Hand in joy.

"Yeah even you had a hard time rhyming it was so awesome," said Luigi.

"Thanks I tried hard. Looks like everyone here might enjoy it. Now here's the next one..."

**Song: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (**Smash Version)

**Instruments: **Acoustic guitar

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_After those great times we had this year_

_We hope you all have the same thing this year_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_(guitar plays)_

_Mario: This year had been a successful one_

_Cause we joined Super Smash Bros._

_Luigi: And it-s-a-awesome!_

_Link: And we're liking it_

_Master Hand: So we are having a great time_

_Together at this small city_

_And we don't our first Christmas_

_To end so fast_

_All: But time must flies_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_After those great times we had this year_

_We hope you all have the same thing this year_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_And hopefully another great year_

_at here_

_(songs end)_

__"Well the covers were quite good but needs more rhyming," said Capt Falcon.

"Yeah and they're pretty rushed," said Yoshi.

"Well, folks, I tried, but that's all we're gonna sing for this year," said Fox.

"Alright, thanks for knowing me the holiday," said Kirby.

"No problems Kirby," replied Fox.

"So what's next?" asked Ness.

"We might watch some Christmas special," suggested Luigi.

"Great idea," said Link.

So they all decided to watch some Christmas special for the next few hours.

Then when it was officially Christmas Day, the Smashers went to open their gifts.

This what they got:

Mario and Luigi: Letter from Peach and other friends, new sweater, and Play station

Yoshi: Letter from family, new sweater, and pajamas

Donkey Kong: Drums, new blanket, sweater, and clothes

Link: Letter from Zelda, new hat, updated sword, and several Nintendo games

Kirby: Christmas hat and few games

Pikachu: sweater

Jigglypuff: sweater and mic

Fox: Letter from friends and several movies

Samus: Updated suit, Translator remover, and unknown stuff

Capt Falcon: Car model, Letter from home, and some action movies

Ness: Letter from friends and SNES

Master Hand: Just some letter

As a result, they all got the same gift: they were all allowed to leave anytime they want.

"So what did you all think?" asked Master Hand.

"Wow that the most awesome traditional thing I've done so far," replied Kirby.

"Yep, Christmas is now my favorite holiday," said Yoshi.

"I agree with you both," replied Samus who now actually talked instead of subtitles shown.

The rest are with them. So they all enjoyed this Christmas.

"You know, I hope next Christmas will be more awesome," said Kirby.

"exactly," said Mario. "Let's wait in a year to find out."

"OK Smashers picture time," said Master Hand.

They all gathered and smiled as the picture was taken.

Montage of the Smashers having some fun tradition during Christmas Day.

* * *

**Master Hand: Alright that wraps the story. Sorry if the author published it 5 days late. He got a busy life.**

**Mario: But wait till a few years later till we tell our 2002 Christmas story.**

**?: WHAT?! SON OF-**

**Master Hand: Language please.**

**?: OK, I'll wait. But just so you know, I'm very impatient.**

**End of author notes**


End file.
